


Таланты и их поклонники

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kansai Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Этот клуб был более чем приличным, публика (за редким исключением) адекватной, коллектив — приятным, и платили здесь хорошо. Сэйя получал от работы и удовольствие, и деньги, а большего ему было и не надо.





	Таланты и их поклонники

— Эй, эй, это от кого? — Охаши заглянул Сэйе через плечо, сунув любопытный нос в записку. — От тайного поклонника?

— От какого-нибудь извращенца, — фыркнул Джунья из другого угла их гримерки.

Сэйя сложил записку и, убрав ее в карман, показал коллеге язык.

— Ты меня с собой не путай. Извращенцы — это твоя публика.

Охаши за его спиной тихо хихикнул: они все помнили случай, когда в течение месяца каждый вечер в их клуб приходил один и тот же мужчина, не дававший Джунье прохода. После того, как Матори запретил охране его впускать и изъял пропуск, все стало только хуже: тип поджидал Джунью на улице после выступлений. Ситуацию неожиданно спасла одна из официанток, посоветовавшая врезать сталкеру разок по морде, потому что "раз у него стоит на хрупких мальчиков в женских платьях, на способного дать ему в рожу парня он и не посмотрит". Собственно, на этом история и закончилась и теперь, по прошествии времени, стала непрекращающимся поводом для шуток.

— Тебя ждать? — вместо ответа поинтересовался закончивший приводить себя в порядок Джунья, и Сэйя покачал головой.

— Нет, идите без меня.

— Джунья, — вкрадчиво позвал Охаши, — а мы ведь зайдем поесть, правда?

Тот лишь закатил глаза.

— Иногда мне кажется, что единственное круглосуточное кафе в округе до сих пор не закрылось только потому, что ты делаешь ему всю выручку.

Сэйя улыбнулся, наблюдая, как друзья, перебрасываясь колкостями, скрываются за дверью. Джунья и Охаши работали тут дольше него, но сразу приняли в свою компанию, за что он был им очень благодарен. Как и Матори — за то, что взял на работу. Возможно, это и не было работой его мечты, но он, как и любой молодой человек двадцати с лишним лет, хотел финансовой независимости, а танцы могли ему это дать. На самом деле это было просто хобби, но когда Сэйя задумался, а что он может делать настолько хорошо, чтобы получать за это деньги, танцы были первым, что пришло ему в голову.

Этот клуб был более чем приличным, публика (за редким исключением) адекватной, коллектив — приятным, и платили здесь хорошо. Сэйя получал от работы и удовольствие, и деньги, а большего ему было и не надо.

Он кинул вещи в сумку и застегнул толстовку, машинально сунув руку в карман. Пальцы тут же нащупали таинственную записку. Таинственную — потому что, во-первых, она была анонимной, а во-вторых, ставила в тупик своим содержанием. Сэйя достал несчастный клочок бумаги и перечитал надпись в очередной раз.

"Не возражаешь, если я буду тебя рисовать?"

Для начала: какой нормальный человек будет приходить в клуб, чтобы рисовать?! А кроме того... каким образом, черт возьми, предполагается, он должен ответить? И дураку было ясно, что возможность обратной связи отсутствовала, а значит, вопрос был риторическим. Короче говоря, смысла в этой записке было ноль.

Сэйя раздраженно сунул ее обратно и, погасив свет, вышел из гримерки. Оставалось только зайти к Матори за зарплатой, и можно было ехать домой. Но только заглянув в кабинет их управляющего и обнаружив, что там никого нет, Сэйя вспомнил, что Матори сегодня должен был стоять на баре: один из их барменов уволился буквально вчера, и замены ему еще не было.

Сэйя вышел в зал, каждый раз кажущийся непривычно пустым и темным после закрытия, и дернул уголком губ. Матори действительно был здесь — в гордом одиночестве наводил за стойкой порядок.

— Знаешь, что самое хорошее в работе бармена? — улыбнулся он, увидев Сэйю. 

— Близость к алкоголю? — предположил тот, облокачиваясь о стойку.

Матори фыркнул и отставил в сторону последний бокал.

— Близость к народу. Ты удивишься, но за один вечер мне подкинули несколько интересных идей. В том числе, касательно тебя.

Сэйя удивленно приподнял брови.

— Меня?

— Ага. — Матори вышел из-за стойки и сел на соседний стул. — Например, ты знаешь, что в тебе нравится публике? Что есть в тебе такого, чего нет, например, в Джунье или Охаши?

— Мужественность? — хмыкнул Сэйя, и Матори рассмеялся.

— Страсть. И я сейчас говорю не о каком-нибудь эротическом посыле. Страсть к танцам, к тому, что ты делаешь, понимаешь? Твои эмоции во время выступления.

Сэйя нахмурился, задумавшись над неожиданными словами. Он и подумать не мог, что это может быть заметно публике. Это было... хм, это было круто.

— Но... полагаю, это хорошо? — все же уточнил он.

Матори кивнул.

— А знаешь, чего хотели бы зрители, которые приходят сюда ради тебя? Вложить эту страсть в большую... чувственность. В большую гибкость.

— Для гибкости у нас есть Охаши.

— Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя лезть на пилон. Хотя... — Матори сделал вид, что задумался, и Сэйя со смехом пнул его стул.

— Ой! Да Охаши меня живьем сожрет, если я позаимствую его фишку. Или, может, ты хочешь, чтобы меня выжили с работы? Точно! Ты просто не знал, как сказать мне об этом, да?

Улыбка исчезла с лица Матори, будто ее и не было.

— Сказать о чем?

— О том, что хочешь меня уволить. Да шучу я, шучу. Чего ты так напрягся? — недоуменно уставился на него Сэйя.

Матори сделал глубокий вдох и потер лицо.

— Не обращай внимая, просто устал. Все же с тех пор, как я получил повышение, мне не приходилось возвращаться за стойку.

Сэйя понимающе кивнул. Провести весь вечер на ногах, развлекая клиентов, не выпуская из рук шейкер да еще одновременно наблюдая за происходящим в зале — от этого любой устанет, даже сотрудник с таким опытом, как Матори.

— Пошли, отдам тебе честно заработанное. Ты же за этим приходил, да? А насчет моих слов о танце все же подумай. Буду ждать твоих идей.

***  
Сэйя думал. Честно думал о том, что пытался ему сказать Матори, и о том, каким мог бы быть его новый номер. Он за утро перебрал всю коллекцию имеющейся у него подходящей по стилю музыки, пока не нашел ту, движения к которой родились у него сами собой. Сэйя победно усмехнулся, скинув трек на телефон. Если Матори имел в виду не это, то он, Сэйя, ничего не понимает в танцах.

— Ты чего такой счастливый сегодня? — поинтересовался Джунья, стоило ему зайти в раздевалку. — Выяснил личность своего тайного поклонника?

И в тот момент Сэйя понял, что абсолютно забыл о вчерашней записке. Собственно, он и не собирался о ней думать. Хотелось кому-то так его рисовать — ради бога. Он все равно результат не увидит, и, пожалуй, это даже к лучшему: он не представлял, как можно рисовать модель, которая не то что не сидит спокойно, а находится в движении. Впрочем, это были уже не его заботы.

— Лучше. Мне не терпится узнать, как публика воспримет новый танец.

— Ооо, у тебя новый номер? — завистливо протянул Охаши. — Я тоже хочу!

Сэйя пожал плечами.

— Так поговори с Матори, это он мне посоветовал. Может, для тебя у него тоже найдется пара идей.

— Бесполезно, — отрезал Джунья, не давая Охаши загореться надеждой. — Я имею в виду, предлагать что-то новое не запрещено, но сомневаюсь, что Матори думал о наших номерах.

— Почему? — удивленно взглянул на коллегу Сэйя. — Вчера он сказал, что...

— Потому что мы — не ты, — ухмыльнулся Джунья, и Охаши согласно кивнул. — Безусловно, Матори заботится и о клубе в целом, и о каждом из нас, но тебя он с самого первого дня опекает особенно. Неужели ты не замечал?

— Вот еще, — смущенно отвел взгляд Сэйя, — ничего подобного.

Это была не совсем правда. Например, он знал, что Матори наблюдает за его выступлениями чаще, чем за выступлениями остальных, но всегда объяснял это тем, что у него было в разы меньше опыта, чем у других.

— Да не грузись ты так, — Охаши сел рядом и толкнул его плечом, — мы же ни в чем тебя не виним. И вообще, тебе надо настроиться на выступление, чтобы впечатлить своего поклонника.

Сэйя молча закатил глаза, но совету внял: хоть на автора записки ему было плевать, но произвести впечатление на кое-кого другого действительно было нужно.

Он правда постарался учесть все то, о чем говорил Матори: большая чувственность, большая плавность движений... Он настолько отдался танцу, что о том, чтобы попытаться вычислить потенциального автора записки, не могло идти и речи. Но своей главной цели он все равно достиг.

— Это было даже лучше, чем я думал! — Матори поставил перед ним стакан холодной воды, который Сэйя с наслаждением опустошил. — И судя по реакции, публика тоже оценила.

— Танец пока сыроват, конечно, но еще пара-тройка выступлений, и я его отшлифую.

— Знаешь, — хмыкнул Матори, — мне кажется, зрители и так уже впечатлены, — и он протянул ему сложенный вчетверо лист.

Это был скорее набросок, нежели рисунок: быстрые неровные штрихи, слишком жирные линии, непрорисованные детали — но это определенно было лучше, чем Сэйя ожидал. Он пораженно выдохнул: художнику удалось передать главное — движение.

— Ты знаешь автора?

Он надеялся, что по его реакции было не слишком заметно, насколько он польщен, но, судя по улыбке Матори, тот все прекрасно понял.

— Увы. Это просто оставили на стойке. Полагаю, художник не хочет себя раскрывать.

Сэйя досадливо поморщился и, взяв рисунок, встал из-за стойки. Он уже предвкушал реакцию ребят.

***  
— Ого! Охренеть, у Сэйи даже поклонники талантливые! Нечестно, — протянул Охаши, возвращая ему листок.

— Которые отчего-то не желают, чтобы их знали в лицо, — невзначай заметил Джунья.

— А ты не завидуй, что Сэйе, в отличия от тебя, поклонник попался адекватный. И скромный. И талантливый, — Охаши тяжко вздохнул. — И вообще, это так романтично...

Сэйя рассмеялся и пихнул коллегу локтем в бок.

— Прекрати! Это просто рисунки, за которыми ровным счетом ничего не стоит. 

О том, что он ошибся, Сэйя начал подозревать, когда вместо обычных набросков на скорую руку, которые ждали его в течение следующих дней, он получил портрет. Конечно, это не была картина в раме или что-то вроде того, но на этот рисунок потратили явно больше пяти-десяти минут. Сэйя удивленно разглядывал аккуратные линии — с невероятной точностью было запечатлено все: и поворот головы, и черты лица, и пряди волос, идеально передающие движение. Невозможно разглядеть столько мельчайших деталей, находясь на расстоянии сцены. Об этой родинке на левой скуле, например, Сэйя и сам забывал, пока не смотрел в зеркало, что уж говорить о том, чтобы разглядеть ее из зала.

Матори наконец был избавлен от обязанностей бармена, а потому на этот раз альбомный лист, вложенный в конверт, был оставлен в раздевалке. По дороге к кабинету управляющего Сэйя думал, стоит ли посвящать Матори в свои размышления и не поднимет ли тот его на смех, но обстоятельства избавили его от этого выбора: кабинет был пуст. Однако дверь осталась незапертой, а значит, Матори не мог далеко уйти.

Сэйя устало сел в чужое кресло, намереваясь дождаться, и от нечего делать принялся рассматривать валявшуюся на столе мелочь. Ручки, стикеры, ножницы, бумага для заметок — ничего необычного, — точилка... Полная точилка и ни одного карандаша поблизости.

Они обнаружились в верхнем ящике — набор карандашей в металлической коробке, разной степени жесткости. Какие-то были сточены почти до середины, на каких-то виднелись следы зубов, и Сэйе почему-то оказалось очень легко представить Матори, сидящего за этим самым столом и задумчиво покусывающего карандаш. Альбом нашелся в том же ящике, и Сэйя уже догадывался: если он его откроет, то обнаружит, что в нем не хватает ровно одного листа.

— Сэйя? Что ты тут... Ты знаешь, что лазить по чужим столам нехорошо?

Матори медленно закрыл дверь, но так и не тронулся с места.

— Не хочу слышать это от того, кто всю неделю врал мне в лицо, — Сэйя с вызовом вскинул голову, надеясь, что краска, залившая, как он чувствовал, лицо, вполне сойдет за гневный, а не смущенный, румянец. — Просто... Почему?

— Потому что я тебе уже говорил, — Матори все же сделал несколько шагов, а затем, подойдя еще ближе, взял со стола принесенный Сэйей рисунок, — мне нравится за тобой наблюдать. Ты вдохновляешь своим танцем.

— Тогда, — Сэйя задвинул ящик и, сделав глубокий вдох, на секунду задумался, — не возражаешь, если я побуду твоим вдохновением еще немного? При условии, что ты не будешь больше мне врать.

Матори лишь молча улыбнулся и поставил в углу рисунка свою подпись.


End file.
